General Rilldo
|-|General Rilldo= |-|Hyper Meta Rilldo= |-|Meta-Rilldo= Summary General Rilldo (リルド将軍) is a Machine Mutant antagonist in the anime Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Myuu's general, as well as the commander of planet M-2. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 3-B | 3-B Name: General Rilldo Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Machine Mutant (Fully mechanical beings with organic properties) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, True Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and may 3), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets), Body Manipulation and Malleability, Breath Attack, Metal Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Transformation, Assimilation (Rildo's transformation into Hyper Meta Rildo is triggered by absorbing the remains of the Sigma Force), Forcefield Creation (As Hyper Meta Rildo), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Goku remarked that Rilldo was even stronger than the anime version of Buu, who scales to Goku's feat of shaking the Afterlife) | Multi-Galaxy level (Somewhat comparable to Super Saiyan Goku) | Multi-Galaxy level (Fought evenly with Super Saiyan Goku, and eventually defeated him by encasing him in metal) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic | Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level, his ability to regenerate by absorbing metal makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high; did not tire during his fight with Goku. Considering his ability to rejuvenate himself with metal and the fact that he is a mechanical being, it may be limitless. Range: Standard melee range, at least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range, Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. His ability to manipulate metal has at least Planetary range. Standard Equipment: None | Remains of the Sigma Force | Any metal materials or minerals in the vicinity. Intelligence: Combat savvy, unknown otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to levitate and fly through his cyber powers. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. Rilldo used it to kill Dolltaki. *'Blaster:' Hyper-Meta Rilldo is able to fire a pink blast from a cannon in his arm. *'Deadly Crush:' A heavy punch used against Gohan, only for him to dodge at the last second. *'Deadly Metal Needles:' Meta-Rilldo's special technique, where he fires tiny pink lasers powerful enough to cut through metal *'Shooting Knuckle:' A technique where General Rilldo launches one of his arms at his opponent in the form of a rocket. Used while fighting Gohan on Earth. *'Super Explosive Wave:' A powerful Explosive Wave technique. Rilldo uses this during his battle against Goku. *'Absorption:' Rilldo can absorb the remains of Super Mega Cannon Sigma to take on his Hyper-Meta Rilldo form. *'Metal Mending:' Rilldo is capable of absorbing metal into himself to regenerate. *'Energy Shield:' Used by Hyper-Meta Rilldo to deflect Goku's energy barrage. *'Hyper Meta-Rilldo Punch:' After calling the name of the attack, Rilldo's left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. *'Liquefaction:' The ability to liquefy and go through metal. *'Metal Breath:' In all of his forms, Rilldo has the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth. *'Metal Manipulation:' In his final form, Rilldo is able to control metal on planet M-2, and possibly on other metal having planets, at will. Key: Base | Hyper Meta Rilldo | Meta-Rilldo Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Robots Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Mutants Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sound Users Category:Drill Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Machines Category:Tier 3